Heather's Hero
by randompandattack
Summary: In a change of events in the Drumheller episode, Alejandro doesn't help Heather out of the hole. Will Cody help her instead? CodyxHeather one-shot


**A/N: This one-shot contains spoilers for episode 23 Drumheller so if you haven't seen that yet I wouldn't recommend reading this. Also I haven't seen the last two episodes yet so if my end contradicts something don't give me a hard time about it. I haven't written a good crack pairing in a while and this came to me while watching the Drumheller episode. It's not meant to be taken too seriously since it obviously didn't happen but I did try hard! Sorry if Heather's OOC. Hope you like it.**

Heather's Hero

Heather was pissed.

She had managed to find a barrel of oil all the way out here in Drumheller. The problem? Right after that one of Chris' boulders landed right on top of her. She was lodged in her own hole. She had barely managed not to get crushed by the rock but the only part of her out on the surface was her head.

What was worse? Only minutes after she was found by Alejandro. The Spanish teen was still rather ticked at Heather for making fun of him when she found him digging with his hands. But she could hardly pass up such a chance! How often did the superman lose and then have to actually work hard?

She was sure Alejandro could put that aside to help her get out of this horrible situation. After all this was dangerous! She could get hurt or worse if nothing was done. But then Chris made them sing a song!

It turned out Alejandro wasn't so keen on letting Heather out as he sung about ending their rivalry right there. Heather tried to plead and compromise with him but he seemed to think of her as just another Bridgette, Leshawna or Courtney. He would finally be rid of her right then and there.

And that's what he did. The song ended and Alejandro bid her adieu. He left her trapped underneath a giant boulder while she screamed at him to come back. To come back and help her. At the same time she continued to futilely push at the rock.

As she pushed she realized two things. The first was her attempts were in vain, but the second one was far worse. The rock was actually starting to push itself further down. At the moment Heather was fine but if it continued it would start to crush her lower body. She was actually in trouble.

"Stupid Alejandro," Heather said talking to herself. "Can't believe I almost liked that two-faced jerk! He left me to die under a rock and he calls himself a gentleman! Ha!" She faked laughed.

"If I ever get out of here I'll take a razor to his stupid head and shave off all his hair!" She yelled out. It was starting to make her throat hurt but she ignored it. "That'll suit him! Then he'll be just like me from season one!"

This caused her to pause for a moment in thought. "Wait…was I ever that mean? I can't believe I just admitted I deserved what I got! And now I'm talking to myself…" She sighed. "Anymore of this and Sierra won't be the only insane one."

"Heather?" She heard someone say her voice. The voice sounded far off and she couldn't tell who it was. She hoped it wasn't Alejandro or Chris coming over to make fun of her again. "Are you okay?"

"Help me!" She yelled out. Her sore throat caused her to start coughing and she felt tears sting her eyes. This might be the most embarrassing, degrading position she'd been in yet but she wanted to live! She wasn't going to let her pride get in the way of that.

She heard the pitter-patter of feet heading her way. The sound got louder and she could hear the squeak of tennis shoes on hard ground. "Don't worry Heather, I'm coming!" The voice reassured her and this time she could recognize it.

As the person stepped into view Heather was sure of it: it was Cody! The short, brown-haired tech geek had heard her cries and come to help her! His face was marked with concern and worry as he gazed at the sight of the trapped girl. "Oh no Heather, your trapped!" He said redundantly.

"Please Cody!" Heather begged. "Help me out of here!"

"Of course," He answered her before rushing to the rock. Bending to his knees he grabbed at the bottom of the boulder and tried to lift it. He struggled for a few seconds before Heather interrupted him.

"No! Not like that!" She whined. "Use that mining pick thing over there!" She couldn't point so she tried to motion with her head over to the item Chris gave her to dig with.

Cody let go of the rock and immediately ran over to the item and picked it up. It was lying up in a small pool of oil that must've been Heather's barrel. Cody however didn't give the barrel a second glance before running back to Heather.

He rammed one end of the tool underneath the rock and kicked it in. Making sure it was secure he started to push. "You're not strong enough," Heather told him. "Your scrawny little nerd arms can't pick something like that up!"

"Don't worry Heather," He assured her as he started to strain himself. "I'll make sure to get you out." Glancing at Heather he realized she looked pretty scared and was breathing hard. "How'd this happen anyway?" He asked trying to distract her.

"I had found my stupid barrel," She told him. "When Chris threw one of his stupid boulders right on me! I couldn't get out and that's when Alejandro showed up. He wouldn't help me because I was so mean to him earlier and then I was all alone…until you showed up anyway."

As she finished she noticed Cody had managed to move the rock up a few inches. She still couldn't get out but something was happening. "It's…its moving! But you're too weak to move something this big!"

Cody continued to push down as he attempted to budge the huge boulder. "I am pretty weak," He strained. "But this has to do with weight distribution…and other math nerd stuff…"

She nodded as she watched him. "I almost got it…" He told her. "When I…push it a little further…get out."

He pushed through the last stride and the boulder moved enough for Heather to move. Seeing her chance she pulled herself through the space and out of the hole. Escaping the hole she laid down on the dusty ground.

At Heather's escape Cody's job was done and he immediately let go. The boulder fell back down with a snap as the mining pick flew off in two pieces. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oww…" he said looking down at his arms. "My arms are going to be sore tomorrow…"

"Cody!" Heather called out as she stood up and walked over to him. Reaching him she pulled the teen into a sudden hug. Cody was so surprised that he thought the scene looked familiar to when Sierra would hug him. But somehow it was different. When Sierra hugged him it felt like she was trying to squeeze him as hard as possible but Heather's hug felt like she was trying to express her thanks through it.

"Thank you," She told him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She continued to repeat each time meaning it more than the last. The whole thing seemed strange to Cody, but not bad. The huge felt nice and he hugged her back.

"Calm down Heather," He told her. "Your fine, it wasn't that big a deal…"

He tried to pull back but she wouldn't let him. "Yes it was!" She said not letting go. "That thing almost crushed me Cody, but you saved my life. Thank you so much!" She said.

Her arms pulled back while she lowered her head slightly to look him in the eyes. He stared back and watched as Heather's lips moved closer before catching him in a surprise kiss. Cody's eyes grew wide but returned to normal when he realized he liked it.

To tell the truth Sierra was the only girl Cody had ever kissed, and he hardly counted that as a kiss. She seemed to force herself onto his face and move around uncomfortable against his will. But what Heather was doing to him was much better than that. The kiss was enjoyable as their dry lips met and became moist.

She pulled back after a few seconds. He wished it could've been longer but when he looked at her he realized she was blushing. "Heather you…"

"—I was just thanking you, okay?" She told her in her normal cold tone. "And don't tell anyone, especially not—"

"Alejandro?" Cody asked with a sad look on his face.

"No," She told him. "Sierra. Don't tell Sierra or she'll kill me."

Cody actually chuckled at that. He then noticed Heather's wobbling legs and grabbed her by the arms. "You should sit back down Heather," He said slowly helping her to the ground. "Your legs might've been hurt down there."

"I don't have time," She told him. "I've still got to dig up my barrel."

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He said before walking over to the pool of oil. Pulling out his small pail and shovel he went to work.

"You're digging it up for me?" She asked confused. "Did you already find your own?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. We're running out of time so I probably won't get to it. But at least I can help you get yours."

"I don't understand," Heather told the tech geek truthfully. "Why are you being so nice?"

"When you found me in the hole you could've forced me to make an alliance with you before getting me out, but you didn't. You could've just walked away or worse, you could've stolen my barrel of oil and left me there. Even after you saved me you could've just taken my oil, I still wouldn't be able to stop you. Why? Why are you so nice?"

"I got your barrel out," Cody said pulling up the barrel. "As for your question…I don't have an answer for you. I just do what I think is right I guess. I couldn't leave you down there; that would be messed up."

"But how did you survive this long in the game?" Heather asked before carefully standing up and walking over to him. "Surely you would've been picked out if you're not even trying!"

He shrugged, "I guess nobody hated me enough to vote me off. That and they'd have to deal with Sierra. But she already has invincibility so I guess she's safe this time."

Heather took her barrel from Cody and kicked it. It rolled easily enough across the ground and Chris never said the barrel had to be full of oil. "I have to get this in before Chris ends the challenge." She told him. "…Thanks again."

"No problem," He replied. "I've got to go find my own barrel. And Heather?" He said and she turned to him. "Good luck."

She turned around and scoffed, "I don't need luck, I have a barrel. Keep the luck, you'll need it." She said coldly and started to walk away, but unbeknownst to Cody…

Heather was blushing.

She started to kick her barrel back to the plane when she realized if there were only three barrels then they were all gone. Cody was looking for nothing since Alejandro and Sierra had the other two. The raven-haired girl turned around but Cody was already gone. She headed back to camp anyway.

*_Confessional_*

Heather stood uncomfortably in front of the camera. "So it was pretty cool of the nerd to help me out back there." She confessed. "Before now I'd pretty much just ignored him as just another loser. But now I kind of wish I had paid more attention to him earlier on in the game."

"I kind of wish I had remembered his birthday."

Suddenly the door flung open and Sierra stuck her head inside. "Ahh!" Heather screamed out in surprise. "Were you listening?" She asked.

"What? No," Sierra shook her head.

Heather still looked worried. "Well you should know that were on TV and whatever you do is—"

"We need to talk." Sierra interrupted her. Heather nodded slowly and Sierra pulled her out of the bathroom.

*_Outside confessional_*

Sierra dragged Heather to the back of the plane. The former queen bee looked nervously around at the lack of witnesses. "It's about Alejandro," Sierra started.

Heather sighed in relief. "What about him?"

"He tried to set my Cody-kins up to break us up!" Sierra announced. The purple-haired girl pulled something out of her pocket. "He faked this picture and gave it to me." She said before handing the picture in question to Heather.

Heather took it and looked. It was a picture of Cody asleep in loser class with Heather also asleep right next to him. It was obviously fake; they arm positions didn't even align correctly. Still for some reason…Heather liked it.

"You have to agree to vote him out," She said interrupting Heather's thoughts.

"Of course," Heather said faking concern. "I'll agree to vote for him if you promise not to vote for me this week."

Sierra nodded, "Duh. Now give me that picture back so I can rip it up!" She held out her hand expectantly. Heather gazed from Sierra's face to her open hand but didn't hand it over.

"I need to keep it," She said without thinking. "To…show Alejandro! Yes, I can't believe he did this. But now that we found it out I can rub it in his face!" She lied.

"Okay fine," Sierra reluctantly agreed. "I know how much you like Alejandro. But rip it up afterwards." Heather nodded before walking away.

That night at eliminations she made sure to vote for Alejandro, but it turned out it didn't matter either way. Sierra accidentally blew up the plane and was kicked off for it.

She watched as Cody showed concern for Sierra and tried to fix her up. Though Heather also felt bad seeing Sierra lose her hair, she couldn't help but be slightly jealous at the attention Cody was giving her.

After the chaos caused by the plane exploding was all over Chris had them all sleep in sleeping bags under the stars. Heather complained of course but knew there wasn't exactly an alternative.

An hour passed and Heather still hadn't fallen asleep. She looked around at the others and they were all asleep. Her eyes lingered on Cody longer than the others as she bit her lip.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the photo Sierra had given her earlier. Even though it wasn't real and probably wouldn't happen she still liked it. She held it tightly against her chest and smiled.

"_Thank you_."

* * *

**A/N: Not too bad I hope. Reviews are appreciated, so don't hold back telling me what you think of one of the few HeatherxCody fics!**


End file.
